Brother
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: Iruka is Kakashi's adoptive brother. Maybe it was just his imagination, but somehow, Iruka's mysterious and devious and very flirty intentions always get him into trouble. What's a ninja to do?


Author's Notes: I've never tried writing a story like this. I'm challenging myself by playing this against my other Kakashi/Iruka fic – The Chocolate Scene. It has my original writing style. This story, however, is entirely different for me. I wonder which fic will get more reviews. Please review! This fic is in Kakashi's point of view, okay?

Title: Brother

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M (because Kakashi and Iruka have lots of sexual tension)

Summary: Iruka is Kakashi's adoptive brother. Maybe it was just his imagination, but somehow, Iruka's mysterious and devious (and very flirty) intentions always get him into trouble. What's a ninja to do?

Today, Dad said I was getting a new little brother.

"_Kakashi, do you know what it means to love someone?"_

He's a few years younger than I am. Just a few weeks ago, his parents died fighting against the Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

"_It means that you'd die for them."_

From what Dad was saying the other day, my new little brother's name is Umino Iruka.

"_Would you die for me?"_

That day, the moment he walked through the doors of my house, I saw a scar on his face and cold, empty eyes.

"_Yes, Hatake Iruka."_

Iruka was never the talkative one. When he first moved in with us, it took three months before he responded to anyone, and when he did, it was usually very short sentences and the least-one word. The doctors said that nothing was really wrong with him. It was probably the trauma from losing his parents over a single night, a very terrifying experience.

At first, I didn't like it one bit. I guess I got jealous from all the attention Dad was giving him. I was an only child for 12 long years. I still had to get used to it.

A few months later, Dad started spending less time with both of us. He was always on missions and barely came home. Even though I was lonely and sad, I never bothered talking to Iruka at all. At that time, it didn't matter to me, if he wanted to stay that way and be an outcast forever. Don't get me wrong. I never bullied Iruka in any way. I'm actually quite…protective and very fond of him. I only realized that, when one night, after picking him up fro school, I saw him doing the most terrible thing a child could do.

I knew that he didn't really have any friends. Just dropping him off at the academy, I could already see the other kids' snickering. That annoyed me, quite a bit. Why couldn't they cut the kid some slack? Sure, he was weird and all too quiet, but that wasn't much of an excuse to emotionally scar him for the rest of his life. Later that afternoon, I picked him up only to see his eyes red and puffy and drowning in misery. They made him cry again, and he said nothing all the way back, as usual. I bit the inside of my cheek. Those damn kids. The story doesn't stop there though.

That night, I decided to cheer Iruka up a little bit by cooking his favorite miso ramen. He always loved going to Ichiraku's, but I wanted to cook for him myself. If there was one thing I knew about family, it was looking after each other, taking care of one another. That was one of Dad's rules, and I took those rules very seriously.

He didn't come out to eat, when dinner was ready. So I went to our room to see if he was okay. The sight before me was shocking. Who would have known that a kid would do this to himself? In his right hand, several cuts oozed out fresh blood, and in his trembling left hand was a kunai. Tears ran down his tanned face.

I immediately discarded the weapon and wrapped a bandage around his bleeding hand. He only continued to cry. I growled at him in frustration.

"What's wrong with you? Why did you do that to yourself?"

He looked away, unwilling to speak.

"You don't have to do this to yourself! I'm here! If someone is hurting you, tell me! I'll beat the crap out of him!"

Still, there was nothing. I sighed.

"We're family now, okay? So we'll take care of each other like family! You don't have to do that to yourself. I'm your onii-chan now, and I'll protect you! Got that?"

He slowly turned his head to look at me and nodded quietly.

"Now, let's get you to the hospital!"

I grabbed his arm, but he pulled back. "No, I don't want to go there!"

I looked at him in surprise. That was the most he ever spoke to me.

"Why not?"

He shook his head and didn't say another word after that.

"Fine, I won't bring you there, but you have to promise me that you'll never do that again, okay?"

"…'K…" he whispered, looking down.

So that night, I cleaned his incisions, fed him some food, and tucked him to bed.

"Call me onii-chan from now on, alright?"

"Onii-chan?"

"Yes, that's right."

He closed his eyes and went to sleep. It gave me some time to examine him. He was very cute, with dark, chocolate brown hair and a small, pouty mouth. I've never seen him smile, not even once. The thought of seeing him smile made me blush a bit. That was probably when I started to fall in love with him.

It wasn't, until I was 13 that Dad finally came home and stayed home for good. An A-rank mission got him injured so badly that he couldn't go back to being a ninja ever again. I didn't know whether it was a blessing or a curse, but deep down inside, I was selfishly happy. Nights waiting for Dad to come home safely were a thing of a past. He took care of me all these years. It was time I returned the favor.

At the age of 14, I managed to make a name for myself. Everyone knew who I was. Due to an accident with my teammates, Obito and Rin, I gained the prestigious Sharingan exclusive to the Uchiha clan. Obito gave me his left eye, when I brutally lost mine. He died on the spot that day, and Rin was heavily injured. Fate selfishly spared me and gave me a new kind of power. I was a genius, a prodigy gifted far beyond the capabilities of those in my year. I was the best, and yet, I couldn't protect the ones I loved.

That same year, Dad fainted and fell down the stairs. Luckily, he was okay, after a few stitches and two days in the hospital. A few weeks after that, Iruka was pushed off a tree and broke his arm. I gave his class an earful, after I found out what happened. Seeing him crying all over my chest was enough to make me go ballistic. No one hurts my little brother. He was only 11 years old!

"From now on, I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again," I promised.

He looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. He hated going to the hospital, but that was the only place we could get a cast from his arm. I had to hug him the whole time we were there. I didn't mind though. I was glad that Iruka was warming up to me. Apparently, he loved the attention I was giving him.

I was on a mission, the day Iruka graduated from the academy. I promised that I would meet him there, but the Hokage suddenly gave me a mission I wasn't allowed to deny. The contents of it, I won't tell you, but it was enough to keep me the whole day. On the way back home, I was planning to apologize to him and give him a very special kunai of mine. It was nighttime already, so he was probably sound asleep. However, no one but Dad was home. I immediately dashed to the academy.

There he was, leaning casually against the smooth wall, looking down on the floor.

"Iruka!!!" I called out to him. He turned his head slightly and started walking away. I could tell that he was mad at me.

I caught up to him. "Iruka, I'm sorry."

He stopped, abruptly, and faced me with an angry expression. "I hate you…" he murmured, tears threatening to fall any moment.

"Iruka…"

He only talked to me again after seven weeks and not for the right reasons.

"Onii-chan…" he said softly. "Dad…wants you to get his…special scrolls…"

"What?" It surprised me. Dad never allowed anyone to touch his scrolls.

"He…said so…"

I trusted Iruka and brought out the items from a secretly broken floorboard. We hid a lot of things underneath it. I should have followed my better judgment though, because Dad was furious when I brought them to him. My little brother lied to me, but that didn't mean that I would rat him out.

As punishment, my hands were striked with a cane several times. He didn't like it, when either of us disobeyed him, and Iruka and I both knew what he would do. I returned the scrolls immediately, after my hands were abused, until they were red and raw and could not take any more damage. I didn't regret choosing to protect Iruka.

"Why did you lie to me?" I wasn't upset with him, and I was far from angry. Knowing his purpose was enough for me to forgive him.

He said nothing and instead, gingerly took my right hand. His tongue gently lapped at the exposed, raw flesh. It was uncomfortably soothing. Maybe this was his way of saying sorry.

"It's okay, Iruka. I forgive you."

However, things between us still didn't go back to the way it was.

When I turned 17, Rin became my girlfriend. I wasn't really sure about my feelings for her, but I knew that I really cared for her. We were both ANBU, at that time, so spending time together was a problem. She insisted on me going to her house at night, but I didn't really think of it as a good idea. Our relationship wasn't very stable, and we'd have a lot of arguments.

I'd share this information with my family during dinner. Dad suggested that I break it off before I hurt her. Iruka remained quiet as usual.

One summer day, Rin called and said she would come over to borrow some stuff but implied something much more than that. I've never really had sex with her nor even kissed her. She was beautiful but just didn't strike me as someone I would want to be physically intimate with.

It was very hot that day, so I decided to ditch my mask and dress in beaters and some slacks. I was waiting for Iruka to finish taking a bath, hardly hearing Dad say that Rin was at the door. I think I purposely tuned that out, because I was really annoyed with her. She was always jealous of how I spend so much time with Iruka and barely had any time for her. He was my brother. Of course, he would be my priority.

A few seconds later, my little brother, well he wasn't so little anymore, came out dressed in my oversized shirt and black shorts. I stood up and was about to enter the bathroom when he stopped me.

He refused to meet my gaze and allowed his hands to slide against my chest.

"Iruka, what's wrong?" I didn't really expect a reply, but I had to ask him. It was out of habit, I guess.

Slowly, he inched closer, his lips dangerously close to mine. Finally, our eyes met-ice blue against merciless brown. I didn't dare to question him, even though his motives were unclear. Our lips brushed lightly. I couldn't help but blush and resist the urge to slam my little brother into the nearest wall and shove my tongue down his throat. Stupid hormones.

"Kakashi!"

Iruka's eyes darted dangerously to the owner of the voice. Rin, in return, glared at him, but he decided to shrug it off and walk away. I was a bit disappointed and relieved at the same time. I couldn't believe that I almost kissed my own brother.

"So, this is why you wouldn't even kiss me?" she yelled.

"Whatever," I answered, desperately trying to recover from the shock.

"That's what you like? Weak gay chuunin with ugly scars on their faces?"

"Don't you dare talk about Iruka like that!"

"It's over, Kakashi! I never want to see you again!"

Iruka actually did me a really good favor. I'd have to thank him later.

Whether it was on purpose or not, my thank you turned into something of a whole different form. I didn't know why, and I didn't bother wondering because the pleasure was all too good. Fortunately, Dad was out on a drinking party with his friends.

We were both lying on the bed. Well, I was mostly lying down while Iruka vigorously pumped my throbbing length. My breath hitched, while his were heavy pants. I wasn't going to allow myself in submission though. I switched places with him and released his own pent up need.

He gasped at the sudden grip I had on his member. I teased him by rubbing it up and down slowly and thumbed some pressure on the tip. A heavy moan escaped his throat.

"Kakashi, Iruka, what are you two doing?"

Oh, shit.

The door opened, revealing our totally clueless Dad, whose expression changed from confused to total shock that came with a red, embarrassed face.

"I'm sorry!" he slammed the door shut.

This was not good.

TBC

Author's Notes: Yeah…the last part felt a bit weird to write. Was it okay? Sorry, if it wasn't that good. I tried my best.


End file.
